Brother Against Brother
by robertwnielsen
Summary: A long-awaited reunion between String and Saint John is not what it seems to be
1. Chapter 1

_Brother Against Brother_

 _Disclaimer –_ Don't own anything. Bellisario does, or maybe Universal. Just taking the characters out for a long-overdue playdate

 _Summary—_ A long-awaited reunion between String and Saint John is not what it seems to be

 **Hawke's Cabin**

"Penny for your thoughts, lover?" Caitlin Hawke asked as she caught her husband staring at a photo on the mantle.

"Just thinking, about Saint John. Wondering if we'll ever know what really happened to him. I mean, every lead I've gotten in the past year has turned up nothing. I'm starting to think he really is dead, somewhere."

"String," Caitlin said, worriedly, "don't think like that." She turned him to face her, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You've never given up on anything since I've known you, and that includes the two years since we've been married. So, don't give up on your brother."

"Okay, Caitlin, I'll try not to."

"No. Don't just try, String. _Do it._ Promise me, you won't give up on Saint John, unless we hear something conclusive."

"All right, Caitlin, I promise. I won't give up."

"Good." She smiled at String before drawing him closer and kissing him with everything she had in her.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hey, good-looking," the blond woman said as she slid into the seat at the bar. She glanced at the man who had just ordered a beer, trying not to show the excitement she felt. "What's a nice guy like you doin' in a joint like this?"

"Now, how do you know I'm a nice guy?" the man demanded.

"I-I don't," the woman stammered, "I-I just assumed that—well, I'm sorry to bother you." She turned to leave, but felt the man's hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Wait. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, but I-I just have a lot of things on my mind. Work, missing my family, things like that. Anyway, can we start over?"

"I'd like that," the woman said, smiling as she glanced at the hand on her arm. _No ring,_ she thought, _so what does this guy mean by 'missing my family?' And why does he look so familiar?_

"So," the man said as he turned to admire the beautiful blond sitting next to him, "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Well, I don't believe I dropped it. But, since you asked, my name's Angie. Angie Hughes. What's your name, handsome?"

"Saint John. Saint John Hawke." The woman caught her breath at the name she'd just heard. _Saint John Hawke! String's brother? I-I can't believe it! After everything String once told me he went through to find Saint John, I'm the one who found him, completely by accident! Daddy is so going to want to know about this!_

"Nice to meet you, Saint John. I-I knew your brother String for a while. We dated a couple of times, but he always seemed to be preoccupied about something. Now, I remember what it was—he was so busy lookin' for you."

"Well, maybe we should think about goin' back and seeing String, and Dom. I've been doing some special ops work with the Army ever since I got busted out of a POW camp in 'Nam, but that's over now, and I'm finally a free man."

"That's good," Angelica Horn said, almost breathless. "That's very good."

"Are you okay, Angie?"

"Yes, Saint John, I'm-I'm fine. I just got excited there for a minute." _In more ways than one,_ she thought, trying to keep her emotions from breaking through on her face. _I can't believe that_ _ **I**_ _found Hawke's older brother, completely by accident!_ "Will you excuse me, Saint John? I-I need to go make a phone call."

"I'll be waiting, Angie," Saint John replied. Angelica smiled at him and hurried off to a phone, entering a series of codes after dialing a number. A few moments later, she heard John Bradford Horn's voice. "Hello?"

"Daddy, it's Angelica. You're never going to believe this. I found him."

"Who? Who did you find, Angelica?"

"Saint John. Saint John Hawke—String's brother. You remember me tellin' you about how String was searching for his older brother all these years? Well, _I_ found him."

"Excellent, Angelica dear. Excellent. I may have use for Saint John Hawke, in more ways than one. Do you think you could bring him back to the States, and to me?"

"No problem, Daddy. He told me he's a free man, and he wants to get home to see Stringfellow and that other man, Dom, I think his name was. So I'll try and bring him back, very soon."

"This is wonderful news, Angelica, and a stroke of good luck. I look forward to seeing you soon, and to meeting the elusive Saint John Hawke."

"All right, Daddy. I'll talk to you soon. I-I better get back, though."

"Fine, darling. Keep me posted."

"I will. I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, Angelica." John Bradford Horn smiled as he heard the line disconnect. _Saint John Hawke, in my power! I will have revenge on Stringfellow Hawke for what he did to me, and his own brother will be the instrument of that revenge! Saint John will steal Airwolf for me, and when Stringfellow tries to get it back, I will have my revenge!_ Smiling, Horn leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar in triumph.

"Everything okay?" Saint John asked as Angie walked back to him.

"Yeah, I just needed to call my father. He is _so_ overprotective. I had to beg for days to convince him to let me come here," Angelica lied.

"Your father must have a lot of money, for you to be able to visit a place like West Germany," Saint John replied.

"Yes, Daddy is part of Hughes Aircraft," Angelica lied again, "so money is never a problem."

"Okay. Hey, listen, do you want to get outta here? I-I think I'd like to get to know you better."

"That's a wonderful idea, Saint John," Angelica said, smiling and offering him her hand. "I think this trip just got a lot more exciting." _In more ways than one,_ she thought as Saint John took her hand and led her from the bar. _In more ways than one._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A/N: This chapter takes place approximately two weeks after the end of Chap. 1—robertwnielsen

 **Santini Air**

"Cait, what's buggin' String today?" Dominic Santini demanded, having just received a rude, brusque brush-off from Hawke before Hawke went on a charter.

"He's been upset, worryin' about his brother," Caitlin replied, shaking her head. "I-I'm worried about him, Dom," Caitlin said as she played with her wedding and engagement rings, "I'm worried that he's startin' to withdraw back into himself again. Do you know he hasn't even made love to me in almost two weeks? And for us, that's weird."

"Okay, Caitlin, that was 'need-to-know,' and I _didn't!_ " Dom said, grinning at her, "But I do understand what you're talkin' about. I wasn't expecting String to brush me off the way he did a few minutes ago, but I guess I should've been."

"Why?"

"Because—and String'll probably hate me forever if he finds out I told you this—because the anniversary of the date he and Sinj went down is comin' up. And I know he gets emotional like that around this time. You remember last year, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But we were still newlyweds, so I guess that's why I didn't think much of it. He certainly seemed okay to me."

"Well, he was probably hidin' it from you, sweetheart," Dom said reassuringly. "But I know how much he was hurtin'."

"Okay, Dom." Caitlin smiled at him as they went back into the hangar to wait for String.

 **Horn's Residence**

"So, he's been programmed just like Stringfellow Hawke was before?" John Bradford Horn demanded as he studied the prone form of Saint John Hawke, strapped to a table.

"Yes sir," the doctor replied, "fully programmed, with the instructions you gave us. He should be able to deliver Airwolf, and Stringfellow Hawke, to you."

"That's good," Horn replied. "When will he be ready to travel?"

"Give him another 24 hours, for the sedatives to wear off," the doctor replied, "and then you can send him on his mission."

"Excellent," Horn replied, grinning evilly. "Excellent. What about Stringfellow Hawke? Will he notice any changes in his brother's demeanor?"

"Not that we can see," the doctor replied. "Every indication we have shows that Saint John will appear to be perfectly normal when Stringfellow sees him again."

"That is good news. And you've included all the documentation?"

"As you requested. DNA results, dental records, everything. Stringfellow Hawke will know this _is_ his brother, no question about it."

"Excellent. I recall reading how that Libyan terrorist group disguised a man as Saint John Hawke in order to return Airwolf to Libya, and I don't want the real Saint John Hawke to be mistaken for some sort of double."

"I think I can guarantee that won't happen."

"Excellent."

 **Santini Air, The Next Day**

"Excuse me?" the man said as he walked into the hangar. The first person he saw was Dom. "Dom?"

"Hey, bub, how the heck do you know..." Dom stopped as he turned around. _Dear God!_ He thought when he recognized the man standing in front of him. _I'm—I'm looking at a ghost!_ "Sinj? Sinj, is that _you?_ "

"Yeah, Dom," Saint John said, smiling as he drew the man into a warm embrace. "It's me. I'm home. The Prodigal Son, and brother, has come home."

"Hallelujah!" Dom shouted, which brought Caitlin and String running from the office.

"Dom, what the heck are you"—String caught himself when he recognized the man standing with Dom.

"Saint John? Is it _really_ you?"

"Yeah, little brother," Saint John replied, smiling at String. "It's really me. And, I have the papers to prove it." He grinned as he handed a folder over to String and Dom. _Why would String think I wasn't really his brother?_ Saint John wondered. Then, he noticed Caitlin standing next to String.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't think we've been introduced."

"Sorry, Sinj," String said, handing the folder to Dom, "this is my wife, Caitlin Hawke. Caitlin, this is my big brother, Saint John Hawke." Caitlin smiled and warmly shook Saint John's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Saint John. I've heard so much about you from Dom and String."

"The pleasure, Caitlin, is all mine," Saint John replied, smiling at her. _Damn, she is a looker,_ he thought. Aloud, he said, "Little brother, you are one _lucky_ man. Your taste in women has definitely improved from when I saw you the last time."

"Thanks, I think," Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, I meant that as a compliment," Saint John said.

"Okay, Saint John." Caitlin smiled at him and was rewarded when Saint John smiled back. _Almost as good-looking as my husband,_ she thought. _But somethin' doesn't feel quite right. Ah, heck, it's probably just my overactive imagination._

"Sinj," String began a few minutes later, "where the hell have you been, all these years?"

"Well, I was in a Laotian POW camp for thirteen years," Saint John began, hesitantly, "but around the time that Saigon fell, I got let go in a prisoner exchange. But not long after I was let out, I-I got approached by a group from the CIA, to lead a Special Operations Group. We've been bouncing all over the world for the past three years, from working in Vietnam to doing time in Iraq, Libya, even some operations in Eastern Europe. My group probably prevented WWIII more than once, with the missions we carried out. And," he noticed a particular tilt to String's brow, "everything we did was totally legal, and supported by the U.S. government. We did a variety of missions—search and destroy, recon, just about everything 1st Air Cav used to do, plus a few things we never did back in the day. But about a month ago, I was informed that the NightHawkes—that's what we called ourselves—were no longer needed, so I decided I'd come on home. Listen, String, I know you're probably mad as hell at me right now, and would like nothin' more than to pound the livin' hell outta me—and if that's what you feel like you need to do, then I won't stop ya—but our SOG was classified _Top Secret Umbra—_ nobody could make contact with anyone in the real world. I-I just hope you can forgive me for bein' so damned selfish all these years."

String hesitated as he considered what his older brother had told him. _Thirteen years you've been runnin' around doin' that, and nobody knew how to contact you! You're right, Saint John, I should be mad as hell at you—but, I just can't be. I mean, that security classification is probably why Michael had such a hard time findin' anything out about you. And anyway, we do a lot of those same missions with Airwolf, so can I really be that upset at Saint John?_ Aloud, String said, "I-I understand, Sinj, and even though I don't like it, I forgive you. I'm just real glad you're finally home!"

"Okay, who the hell are you, and what in the hell did you do with my little brother?" Saint John demanded.

"Sinj, it's me," String said, grinning. "I-I've just grown up a lot."

"Okay, little brother. Besides which, I think I see the bigger reason you haven't hauled off and decked me. Caitlin, whatever magic you've worked on String, please don't ever stop. I can't remember the last time I've seen him so happy!"

"Don't you worry about that, Saint John. I waited for String to figure his feelings about me out for almost _two years,_ and now that he has, I'm not goin' anywhere. That's a promise!"

"I'm sure glad to hear that, Caitlin."

That night, as Caitlin and String flew back to the cabin, Caitlin turned and glanced at her husband. "Now, aren't you glad you took my advice, and didn't give up hope?"

"Yeah, Caitlin, I am. I've got to tell you, when I saw Sinj standing there with Dom, I just about had a heart attack."

"Well, he certainly seems to be a nice guy," Caitlin said as the cabin came into view, "just like his little brother."

"Very funny," Hawke said after he'd landed the helicopter on the dock and he and Caitlin had both unstrapped. They quickly climbed out of the chopper and walked back to the cabin.

Saint John, meanwhile, was thinking about taking a shower when the phone rang in his apartment.

"Yes?"

"I trust your reunion went well, Saint John. Just don't forget your mission."

"I won't forget. But I don't know how to bring that subject up to String. I get the feeling my little brother is paranoid about that. I may just have to wait until he mentions it to me."

"That makes sense," John Bradford Horn replied, "I just hope it doesn't take too long. Keep me posted."

"Yes sir," Saint John replied, then hung up the phone. _What the heck is String doin' with a piece of equipment like that?_ He wondered. _And how do I get him to tell me about it, so I can steal it?_ Saint John's mind whirled as he tried to fall asleep that night.

 **Santini Air, the next morning**

"Good morning, Caitlin," Saint John said as he walked into the hangar. "Where's String and Dom?"

"String's in the office, and Dom's running an errand," Caitlin replied.

"Too bad String's in the office," Saint John said, his expression turning into almost a leer, "I'd like to spend some time in there with you, alone."

"Saint John," Caitlin said, her tone turning worried when she felt him grab her arm, "you seem to have forgotten—I'm your _brother's wife._ Whatever you're thinkin', I don't think String would appreciate it."

"Geez, Caitlin, live in the 1980's, for Pete's sake," Saint John said, tightening his grip. "String wouldn't mind sharing, I don't think."

"Then you really don't know your brother at all," Caitlin said as she tried to free herself, "'cause I know for a fact that String would not appreciate whatever it is you're thinkin' of. We took _vows,_ Saint John, and those vows, as far as String and I are concerned, are _unbreakable._ So if you don't mind, please let go of my arm." _String, get your ass out here!_ Caitlin thought, fearfully.

Just then, the office door opened and String saw Saint John holding Caitlin's arm. "Saint John, get your hands off of my wife!"

"Huh? Sorry, little brother," Saint John said as he released Caitlin's arm. "You can't completely blame me, though. Caitlin is a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, she is. But I told you yesterday, she's also _my wife,_ Saint John. Don't forget that."

"Okay, little brother. And, Caitlin, I-I'm sorry about that."

"Just don't do it again, Saint John. I guess this is a good time to warn you—I know karate, and I give free samples."

"I'll keep that in mind, Caitlin."

"Thanks." String took Caitlin out of the hangar, worried about his wife.

"You okay, Caitlin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I've gotta tell you, String, your brother really scared me. How could he have forgotten that I'm your wife? You just told him that yesterday!"

"That's a very good question, Caitlin, and unfortunately, I can't answer it. Well, I guess I'll just have to keep a close eye on him from now on." _Saint John always had a great memory,_ String thought, _so how in the hell could he forget something I told him less than a day ago?_

"You mean, _we'll_ have to keep a close eye on him, String. I'll be watchin' him, too."

"All right." He smiled at Caitlin to let her know there were no hard feelings.

"Saint John," String said later, "how could you forget that I told you Caitlin is my wife? And why didn't you see her rings?"

"Sorry, little brother. Guess I got carried away. You know I forget things sometimes, when that happens, especially when there's a beautiful woman around."

"Actually, no, you _don't_ forget things, Saint John. You always had a great memory, even when beautiful women _were_ around. What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Just got a lot on my mind, I guess," Saint John replied, embarrassed. "Tryin' to get used to bein' a free man, completely, again. I won't let that happen again."

"Good. Because like Caitlin said, she knows karate, and she gives free samples. And even though you're my brother, I don't think she'd hesitate to give you a free sample if she thought you needed it."

"I'll remember that," Saint John felt himself growing even more embarrassed.

"Okay, then. Let's get back to work."

"Okay!" Saint John slapped his younger brother on the shoulder as they walked back into the hangar.

That night, as Caitlin and String flew back to the cabin, String said, "Caitlin, I hope what Saint John did this morning hasn't changed your opinion of him."

"Not completely. I mean, I still think he's a nice guy and all that, but I'm wonderin' if maybe somethin's not quite right with him. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah," String admitted. "I know exactly what you mean, because I've had similar thoughts myself. I mean, Saint John always had a great memory, so I can't figure out why he couldn't remember that I told him about you being my wife. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Caitlin said, smiling at String. "He'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, sweetheart," String said as he brought the chopper down for a landing on the dock. "I hope to heck you're right."

"Sinj," Dom said as they finished closing down the hangar, "why in the heck did you go after Caitlin like that this morning?"

"I dunno, Dom," Saint John replied. "Like I told String, I guess I've just got a lot on my mind, and the fact that she's my sister-in-law just slipped my mind."

"With all due respect, Saint John, that's bull," Dom shot back. "You've never let somethin' important like that just slip your mind. Now, c'mon, son, level with me! What the heck is goin' on with you?"

"It's nothing, Dom," Saint John said, looking Dom straight in the eye. _I can't believe I just looked Dom in the face and lied to him,_ he thought sadly.

"Okay, Sinj." Something in Dom's expression told Saint John that Dom wasn't buying what he was selling. _I'll have to be more careful,_ he thought after he got back to his apartment. _Goofs like that can get me in a lot of trouble, and could jeopardize what I'm supposed to do. I've gotta have String trusting me if I'm gonna pull this off, and what I did this morning sure doesn't build a lot of trust._

 **Santini Air, The Next Day**

"String? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dom asked.

"What's on your mind, Dom?" Hawke replied, Caitlin standing right beside him.

"Have you noticed anything...I dunno...different about Saint John? I mean, I find it extremely hard to believe that he just 'forgot' that you told him about Caitlin bein' your wife! Saint John always had a great memory!"

"I know, Dom, and he told me the same thing," String said. "I asked him about it yesterday, and he said he's just tryin' to get used to bein' a completely free man again. I guess I can understand it, but I think we all better watch him a lot closer from now on."

"I agree." Dom replied. Just then, Saint John walked up.

"You guys must've been talkin' about me," he said, grinning at String, "'cause I felt my ears burning. String, don't worry about it. I told you yesterday—I was wrong to act like that around Caitlin, and I won't let it happen again. I promise you."

"Okay, Saint John. But, you can understand why we're a little concerned about you, I hope."

"Of course I can. You guys worry about me, because we're all family. It's okay, String."

"All right," String replied, as they walked into the hangar to begin the day.

Later, everyone was surprised when Archangel's limousine pulled up to the hangar. "What does _he_ want?" Dom demanded.

"Only one way to find out," String replied. He, Dom, and Caitlin walked out to meet Michael.

"Good morning, Stringfellow," Michael said. "I hear you've had a reunion of sorts."

"He means me, little brother," Saint John said. "Hello again, Michael."

"Hello, Saint John. It's good to finally have you home. It means that your brother will no longer be my number one concern. And," Michael said, turning back to String after he made sure Saint John was out of earshot, "that brings me to the reason I'm here. After we found out that Saint John was coming home, Zeus and I had a very long discussion regarding Airwolf, and he finally agreed that letting you three continue to operate her, working for us, would be better than if you gave her back. Like I told you before, Stringfellow, even if you _were_ to give her back, the President would _never_ let the FIRM use Airwolf. So, you'll continue doing what you've been doing, flying Airwolf on an as-needed basis, for us."

"Thank you, Michael," String replied, smiling at the agent. "And please, thank Zeus, on behalf of all of us."

"I'll do that, Stringfellow," Michael replied. "Dom. Caitlin. Good to see you both again."

"Good to see you, too, Michael," Caitlin replied, smiling at him.

"Stringfellow, I can see why you fell in love with that smile," Michael said, "and I know I've said this before, but I can definitely tell how much marriage has improved your disposition these past few years. You're a lot happier than you were when I first met you."

"And, why shouldn't I be? I'm married, and Saint John is back, and you just told us we can keep flying Airwolf. What more could I possibly ask for?"

"Good point, Hawke. Well, I guess I'll be heading out. Again, it was nice seeing everyone."

"Nice to see you too, Michael. And please, tell Marella we all said hello."

"I'll certainly do that, Stringfellow," Michael replied just before he climbed into the limo.

"Well, that's a surprise, and a relief," String said later. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Michael was able to get Zeus to come around to his way of thinking, though."

"I can't believe it," Dom said, grinning. "I guess I'll have to rethink my opinion of Whitey! He's not such a bad guy after all!"

"I'll remember you said that, Dom," String said, grinning. "And, y'know, Dom, we'll probably have to teach Sinj how to fly Airwolf, like we did with Caitlin. It might be nice to have another backup, y'know."

"I agree, String. I'll leave that in your hands, though. Might give you two guys a little more time to get reacquainted, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do know, and thanks, Dom."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Saint John stood and thought about everything that had happened. _I almost blew it yesterday, comin' on to Caitlin like I did. I'm just gonna have to be careful from now on. I wonder if I can get String to show Airwolf to me. Then, I could do what I've been ordered to do._ Just then, String said, "Hey, Sinj? Take a ride with me?"

"Sure, String. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," String replied as the two men climbed into a Santini Air jeep. Shortly, they were on their way to the Lair.

"How did you know Michael?" String asked his older brother.

"I met him when I came home," Saint John replied. "Remember, it was a division of the CIA that recruited all of us for that SOG, and I happened to meet Michael during our debriefings. My question is, how do _you_ know Michael?"

"That's part of the reason we're takin' this ride, Sinj," String said, "There's somethin' I've gotta show you."

"Is this thing for _real?"_ Saint John demanded a few minutes later as he climbed into Airwolf's co-pilot's seat.

"Yeah," String replied as they pulled on their flight helmets. "It's called Airwolf. I was the chief test pilot until I finally got sick of the asshole who designed her—a crazy genius named Charles Henry Moffett. Then, Moffett stole Airwolf during a demonstration, and Michael asked me to get her back. But I kept her hidden from Michael, and I was usin' her as a bargaining chip—I'd fly Airwolf for the FIRM—Michael's agency—if he promised to find out what happened to you." String smiled as he activated Airwolf's systems and started up the main rotors.

"But you had no idea I was workin' for the CIA and the Army," Saint John replied. "I'll bet you would've turned this bird right back over to Michael if you had." _And I'm damned glad you didn't,_ he thought. _I can't believe String practically gift-wrapped this opportunity!_

"Probably. But, Michael told me that we—Caitlin, Dom, me, and eventually, you—can keep flying her whenever the FIRM needs us to."

"That's great, little brother," Saint John said. "But there's going to be a slight change in plans."

"What?" String asked, then he saw the pistol pointed at his gut. "Saint John, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just fly exactly where I tell you to, String," Saint John replied. "And you'll be able to meet the people who found me and brought me home. Actually, I think you know them already—John Bradford Horn, and his daughter, Angelica?"

"Horn? You're working with Horn?"

"String, you know as well as anybody that Horn is not somebody you just say 'no' to," Saint John said, his voice shaking. "I met Angelica—she called herself Angie—in a bar in West Germany after our unit was disbanded, and she told me she knew you. Actually told me you two dated for a little bit—I'm guessing you hadn't met Caitlin yet, though."

"Actually, I had met Caitlin, but I hadn't figured my feelings out about her, yet," String admitted, "but that still doesn't explain why you're doing this, Saint John!"

"I-I've been ordered to do it, String," Saint John replied. "Horn wants Airwolf, and he was willing to do anything to get her back, including getting me involved."

"So, you've been brainwashed, like I was? And reprogrammed?"

"I-I guess so. I don't remember much after Angelica told me who she really was, and who her father was. Just a lot of lights, and sounds...voices, and other things. Then, they sent me to the hangar to find you."

"Now, I get it!" String shouted. "Why you couldn't remember that I told you Caitlin is my wife yesterday. Because you were brainwashed. I was the same way when Horn captured me—and he did it through Angelica, just like he did to you. Horn's a very bad man, Saint John. And I hope to hell that you'll realize it when we get outta this mess."

By this time, Horn's compound had come into view. Saint John glanced out the front windscreen and pointed with his head to a landing pad. "There. Set her down there." Hawke reached out for a moment with his left hand and pressed a button with his index finger.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lowering the landing gear," String replied as he pressed a second button with the ring finger of his left hand. "Wouldn't want to damage this bird, now, would we?"

"I guess not," Saint John replied. "And," he said, noticing two figures standing near the pad, "I see we've got a reception committee."

"I bet," String grumbled as he set the helicopter down on the pad. "Horn, and Angelica. Just like I thought." He took his time shutting down Airwolf's systems, then he and Saint John climbed out of the helicopter.

"Welcome back, Saint John and Stringfellow Hawke," John Bradford Horn sneered. "Looks like I win this time. I've got you both, and I've finally gotten what I really want—Airwolf. With the two of you on my side, flying her, nothing can stop me!"

"That's what you think, Horn!" String snapped angrily. "My friends and I beat you once, and we'll do it again. And this time, we won't stop until we tear the both of you limb from limb!"

"If you both want to stay alive, Stringfellow, I'd advise you to keep a civil tongue in your head," Horn snapped. "Take him to his room, Angelica. I'll have Saint John join him, later."

"Yes, Daddy," Angelica said, leading String away.

"You've done well, Saint John," Horn said, stroking Airwolf's gleaming black hull. "Just as you were programmed to do. You brought me Airwolf and Stringfellow Hawke. And, if I know your brother, he's figured out a way to get a signal to his friends that you have him, and Airwolf, and they'll be coming for him. Which is exactly what I planned. Once I have all three of them, along with you, I'll be invincible! Oh, the delicious irony of it all! Stringfellow Hawke spent all those years searching for you, and now that he's found you, you've betrayed him in the worst way possible."

"He's not going to be hurt, is he, Mr. Horn?"

"No, of course not! We'll just reprogram him and all his friends, the same way we did with you, so that you all will do my bidding." Horn laughed evilly as he and Saint John walked back into the compound.

"By the way, Mr. Horn, something's been bothering me about how String reacted when I came back. He acted like I wasn't really his brother, until I showed him the information you gave me. Why would String doubt that I'm really his brother?"

"It seems that a few years ago, a terrorist group called the _Schwartzkrieg_ disguised someone as you and tried to convince Hawke that you had been rescued, in order to steal Airwolf and return it to Libya. They even went so far as to doctor a newspaper to show that Mr. Santini and Archangel were killed in the rescue attempt. Of course, this was before Miss O'Shannessy—or, I guess I should say Mrs. Hawke, now—came to work with them."

"I see," Saint John said, thoughtfully.

 **Santini Air**

"Dom? I'm worried. String and Saint John left over two hours ago. You think somethin's happened to them?" Caitlin asked.

"In Airwolf? Nah! They're safer in there than just about any place I know," Dom replied. "Oh, no. Now what?" Dom demanded when he saw the FIRM limo arriving again.

"Caitlin, Dom, we've got an emergency situation. Airwolf's distress signal was activated about an hour ago. Something's happened, and we need you two to find out what it is."

"Michael, if String's got Airwolf, we're basically helpless," Caitlin said. "How do we know where they are?"

"I told you, Airwolf's distress signal was activated," Michael repeated, "and we tracked it to John Bradford Horn's old compound. We-we think Saint John might have been working with Horn, somehow. Like Stringfellow was that time before."

"I remember," Caitlin said, even as she recalled the look on Michael's face when she had told him, _"_ _ **I**_ _can fly her!" But,_ she thought, worriedly, _now we're gonna have to go after String without Airwolf to back us up._

"Caitlin," Michael said, handing over a pouch, "this is an improved model of the serum you used to bring Stringfellow back to us that first time. Our tests indicate that this version will not cause the convulsions or the drop in body temperature that the original did, so there is a much smaller risk of death. And, I've had our technicians prepare two doses—one for Saint John, and one for Stringfellow, in case he's been brainwashed again."

"I certainly hope I won't have to use it, even though you say it should be all right, Michael," Caitlin said as she took the pouch from him.

"I hope so, too," Michael said as the three climbed into the limousine and headed back to the FIRM.

 **Horn's compound**

"So, let me get this straight, Saint John," String said in his room, "Angelica lied to you and lured you back to the States, then her father captured you and brainwashed you, all to get me, and Airwolf?"

"You got it, little brother."

"Dammit!" String balled up his right hand and smashed it against Saint John's face.

"Well, I have something to tell you, too, Saint John—just before we landed, I activated Airwolf's distress signal. I'll bet that Michael is already saddling up the Zebra Squad to come after me, and Dom and Caitlin along with them. You and Horn will never get away with this. I hope you know that."

"I suppose I deserved that, but it looks to me like we've already gotten away with it, little brother," Saint John replied, testing his jaw to see if String had broken anything. "Better than the _Schwartzkrieg_ did a few years ago when they had that actor play me."

"You knew about that?"

"I was surprised as heck the day I came back and you acted like I wasn't really your brother, String. And Horn was more than happy to fill me in on the details. You've evidently made quite a few enemies in the world, little brother."

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that," String replied. "But why, Saint John? Why allow yourself to be brainwashed like this?"

"I don't know, String. I mean, it's obviously not for the money—Horn didn't offer me anything to do what I did—and it sure as hell wasn't for Angelica—that woman makes me sick to my stomach."

"Yeah," String replied, remembering what it felt like when Angelica kissed him. _Not like my wife, at all,_ he thought. "She has a habit of doing that. But, like I said, I'll bet Michael's bringing in everything he's got to hit this place with, along with Caitlin and Dom to get me and Airwolf back. And, we'll try to bring you back, too, Saint John, if we can. I don't want to lose you, now."

 **The FIRM**

"Dammit, Michael! How the hell did this happen?" Zeus roared, angrily.

"The same way it happened the first time, Zeus," Michael replied, trying to force calm into his voice. "Horn found Saint John and brainwashed him, the same way he did with Stringfellow a few years back. Now, the important thing is, how do we stop him, since he has Airwolf?"

"Does Saint John know how to fly her?" Zeus demanded.

"From what I know, Stringfellow was teaching Saint John to fly her when Saint John took over and captured Stringfellow and Airwolf. So, even if Saint John doesn't know how to fly her, they have Stringfellow, and all they'll need to do is brainwash him like they did before. But, I've given Caitlin the improved serum, so hopefully they'll all be able to come out alive."

"Twenty-four hours," Zeus said menacingly. "You have twenty-four hours from right _now_ to bring Airwolf back. If not, I'm putting in a call to the Pentagon and alerting the Army, the Air Force, and the Marines, and we'll destroy that compound _once and for all!_ Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Michael replied, fear in his voice. He, Caitlin, and Dom hurriedly left Zeus' office.

"Well, you heard the man," Caitlin said. "We've got less than 24 hours, and the clock's ticking, so let's get to work!"

"All right," Michael said. "I'll be sending a platoon of Zebra Squad along with you—thirty-six of our best troops."

"Just keep them away from Saint John and String, Michael, or I'll take back every nice thing I said about you!" Dominic shouted.

"I'll do the best I can, Dominic," Michael replied. "Colonel Jacobs, this is Dominic Santini, along with Stringfellow Hawke's wife, Caitlin. Caitlin, Dominic, this is Colonel Jacobs. He'll be leading the platoon. Colonel, do whatever you can to make sure that neither Stringfellow nor Saint John is harmed. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, sir!" Col. Jacobs replied, snapping to attention. A short time later, Col. Jacobs, Caitlin, and Dom were in the lead assault chopper, along with nine Zebra Squad troopers. The remaining troopers were being ferried to Horn's compound aboard two more choppers, spread out behind the lead.

"You two will be in charge of finding Stringfellow, Saint John, and Airwolf," Colonel Jacobs was saying. "My team will be in charge of suppression of enemy fire, and possibly capturing Horn and his daughter."

"NO!" Caitlin insisted, "the daughter's _mine._ And I can't guarantee that I'll leave her alive. I've got a score to settle with that bitch!"

"If you say so," Colonel Jacobs replied. Dom turned to Caitlin and saw the worry in her eyes.

"We'll get 'em back, Cait. String, Sinj, _and_ Airwolf. We'll get them all back." He patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I hope you're right, Dom," Caitlin said as she reached up and gave Dom's hand a squeeze.

"Cait, why are you so determined to get Angelica yourself?" Dom asked.

"Dom, don't you know? I-I figured she slept with String when she had him brainwashed before."

"I figured as much." Dom smiled and embraced her, gently, as he felt the helicopter descending. "Here we go," he said anxiously. He and Caitlin quickly scrambled out of the chopper as it quickly lifted back into the air, coming to a hover a few moments later over Horn's compound.

 **Hawke's Room**

"What the hell's going on?" Saint John demanded when a large explosion sounded a few hundred feet away.

String was already on his feet by the door. "My friends are here, and they've obviously brought backup," he said. "They'll probably be coming in here any"—just then, Caitlin and Dom came charging into the room.

"String!" Caitlin said, flinging her arms around his neck. "Are-are you okay?"

"Fine, but it's Saint John I'm worried about. He's been brainwashed, just like I was before."

"That's right, String," Saint John said, "and I can't let any of you go unless you promise me that you'll work with Horn, and me. You know how persuasive he is, String, so don't make me call him," Saint John said as he moved to a signal button on the wall of the room.

"You'd sell out your own brother, Saint John?" Dom demanded.

"Dom, don't!"

"I can't help it, String! I won't let Horn take your mind again! I remember how it was the last time, and I'll be damned if I let that happen to you again!"

"Dom, calm down," Saint John said, taking his eyes off Caitlin. "Horn won't brainwash String if you all promise that you'll work with us. I give you my word on that."

"Oh, and we're just supposed to trust you?" Dom demanded. "After you kidnap String and steal Airwolf, we're just supposed to trust that String's gonna be okay, as long as we do Horn's bidding? Listen to that out there!" Dom shouted over the roar of the explosions and gunfire. "Michael's got a small army attacking this place, and if we don't get the hell out of here, now, we'll all be blown straight to hell!"

"Dom, don't make this any harder for me than it already is," Saint John insisted as he moved closer to Dom and String.

"Dom's right, though, Saint John. There's probably at least a dozen of Michael's best troops out there, right now, hunting Horn and Angelica down. There's no way they'll escape alive. Trust me on that." String said anxiously.

"Just cooperate with Horn for a little while, and then"—Saint John was suddenly cut off by the sharp sting of a needle being jammed into his gut. "What the hell?" He felt himself getting extremely lightheaded for a moment, as if he were about to pass out. Then, he stood up straight and said, "String, Caitlin, Dom, let's get the hell outta here!"

"You're okay, Saint John?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, little brother. And I'll be a helluva lot better when we get the heck outta here and away from that slimeball and his bitch of a daughter!"

"Well, let's go!" String said, and the foursome moved out of the room, only to come face to face with Horn, and Angelica.

"Well, well, so you're all together again," Horn sneered. "So much the better. Now, I'll be able to brainwash all of you to permanently do my bidding! I'll win, finally!"

"That's what you think, Horn," Saint John said as he charged toward the crazed, would-be dictator. "You're not gonna screw with my head, or any of my friends' heads, ever again!"

"Daddy!" Angelica shouted as she stepped in front of her father, but Saint John pushed her out of the way, and Caitlin quickly fired two rounds straight into Angelica's chest.

"Damn, that felt good!" Caitlin shouted, even as she turned back toward Saint John and Horn, just in time to hear a gunshot and see Saint John stagger backward holding his chest.

"Saint John! No!" String shouted, emptying his pistol into Horn's head. He quickly slung one of Saint John's arms around his shoulder, and the foursome headed through the compound toward Airwolf. A few moments later, they were in the air, and String said, "Dom, gimme the Mavericks."

"Mavericks," Dom said, punching the appropriate button.

"Colonel Jacobs, this is Airwolf," Dom said over the radio. "Get your people out of there, now! Horn's dead, and we're gonna blow the joint!"

"Copy, Airwolf," Colonel Jacobs replied. A moment later, he shouted, "All right, boys! Saddle up and move out! Our job's finished here!" Dom watched as the troopers ran from the compound, boarding their choppers a few moments later. "All clear, String."

"Good." Hawke touched his firing stud three times, and was rewarded with a series of explosions as the compound erupted in flames. Just then, the ID scan program kicked in. "Hold it, String! We've got company! Five AH-1 Cobras, every one of 'em loaded for bear!"

"Okay! Let's go get 'em!" String said, dropping the visor on his helmet. _Just hang on, Sinj,_ Hawke thought anxiously as he glanced over at his brother in the co-pilot's chair. _You've gotta hang on until I can get us outta here and get you to a hospital. I can't lose you now!_

"String, we got two Hueys comin' straight at us!"

"I got 'em, Dom," String replied, firing two Hellfire missiles at the oncoming choppers. They both quickly exploded, and String said, "All right, where's the other ones?"

Suddenly, Hawke felt 30 millimeter cannon fire pelting Airwolf. "You had to open your big mouth, didn't you? One at our six o'clock!"

"Got him." Hawke quickly turned Airwolf into the Cobra's path, and dispatched it with a burst of fire from Airwolf's cannons.

"Rocket coming in!"

"Sunburst!" Hawke called out as he threw Airwolf into a sharp left bank.

"Sunburst!" Dom released one of the powerful decoys, which drew the missile to it, allowing it to explode harmlessly behind Airwolf.

"Another rocket, three o'clock! Popping a Sunburst!" Dom watched the screen in horror. "String, it didn't take that Sunburst!"

Hawke didn't reply, instead quickly firing another Hellfire into the path of the oncoming missile. The two rockets destroyed one another, even as Hawke took down another Cobra with cannon fire. Finally, String locked up the fifth Cobra and dispatched it with a Hellfire shot.

"Scope's clear, String! We did it! Caitlin, how's Saint John?"

"Not great, Dom. We've gotta get him to a hospital, fast."

"You want turbos, String?"

"I don't think so, Dom. They might hurt him." String fought to clear the tears from his eyes as he flew toward Foxbridge Clinic. Dom sent a message to Michael, alerting him that Saint John had been wounded, and was in critical condition. Michael had a team of doctors meet Airwolf on Foxbridge's roof, and they quickly rushed Saint John into the hospital. String and Caitlin got out of Airwolf and followed the doctors, while Dom went to hide the Lady somewhere safe.

"String, he'll be okay. Saint John's tough, like you. And Michael's got the best docs in the world here, you know that."

"I know, Caitlin, but we just took so damned long getting him here. How do I know that Sinj isn't already dead?" String buried his face in his hands and cried, and Caitlin merely slipped an arm around his shoulder and pulled his head against her chest, trying to comfort him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 **Foxbridge Clinic**

Dom finally came rushing into the clinic and found String and Caitlin in the waiting room. "Any news?"

"No," Caitlin said, her eyes wet with tears. "String and I are both worried sick. Nobody's told us anything since"—she stopped herself as Marella came walking toward the waiting room with another man.

"Stringfellow, Caitlin, Dominic," Marella began, "Saint John is going to be fine. This is Dr. Richardson," she said, gesturing to the other man, "and he'll fill you in on the details."

"It was close, Stringfellow. God, it was close! The bullet nicked your brother's stomach, just enough to cause massive internal bleeding. If you hadn't gotten him here when you did, things might be different, but we were able to repair the damage, thank goodness. You can go see him whenever you want," Dr. Richardson added, smiling at Hawke and Caitlin.

"Go on, guys," Dom said.

"Okay," String replied, as he took Caitlin's hand and the two of them walked with Marella down to Saint John's room.

"Hey, little brother," Saint John said as he saw String and Caitlin walk into the room. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, big brother," String replied, smiling at Saint John. "Glad you're okay."

"This?" Saint John said, gesturing at the bandages on his stomach. "This is nothing. I've suffered worse, both in Basic and in the service, including my time with that SOG. I'll be fine, little brother. Don't worry about me."

"Sinj, I worry about you because you're my brother," String replied. "And, Caitlin feels the same way. After all," he said, smiling when Caitlin laid her hand on his shoulder, "we're all family."

"Thanks, String," Saint John replied. "I wouldn't have blamed either one of you if you never wanted to speak to me again, after the way I acted at the hangar the other day."

"Sinj," Caitlin said, smiling at him, "I'll tell you the same thing I told String when he apologized for attacking me in Horn's compound. It _wasn't_ you that day. At least, not the same you that we're looking at now. Horn's drugs messed with your head, the same way they messed with String's. I'm just glad you remember what happened. String was the same way when he recovered after Horn drugged him—I still remember the look in his eyes when he thought he'd killed Dom, and I explained to him that his gun was full of tranquilizers. But, you remember what happened, what you did, and you apologized for doing it, so we're good."

"Okay," Saint John said, smiling at Caitlin. "Little brother, I've gotta tell you something—you've got yourself one helluva woman here. You're a very lucky man."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, Sinj," String said, smiling at Caitlin. "She's one of a kind, there's no doubt about it. And the best part is, she's all mine." String smiled at Caitlin again, and was rewarded when she smiled back at him.

"Well, Caitlin, let me apologize again for what I did. Even though you say it wasn't me, I'll feel guilty about what I did that day for the rest of my life. I mean, I never should've come on to you like I did, 'cause String told me you were his wife, and Dom and our parents raised both of us better than that. And even though you and String say you forgive me, I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for what I did that day."

"Geez, String, now I get it." Caitlin said.

"You get what?" Saint John asked.

"Why String acts the way he does," Caitlin replied. "Now I see it runs in the family. String was the same way when Horn captured him and brainwashed him. I stole a guard's uniform and snuck into his room, and we fought because he thought I was a spy. He attacked me, and that's when I stabbed him with the antidote, the same way I did to you. But even after we got married, String was still apologizing for doing it, even though I told him I forgave him. The same way I forgive you, Sinj. And I don't want you fretting about what happened the way String did. It's over, it's done, and I'm not the kind of woman who dwells on the past. So, let's just forget it, and move on. Okay?"

"Okay," Saint John said, smiling as Caitlin gently kissed his cheek. "Like I said before, little brother, you are one lucky man."

"Yeah, I am," String said, smiling at his wife. "I was real lucky the day Caitlin walked into the hangar lookin' for me, even though it took me almost two years to admit to my feelings about her. And, I'm a lucky man because I've got my big brother back."

Just then, the door to Saint John's room opened and Dom walked in. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, Dom," Saint John replied. "We're good."

"That's good," Dom replied. "I'm glad you guys were able to talk things out."

"I know, Dom," String said, "but it's like Caitlin and I both told Saint John—what Sinj did that day when he came on to Caitlin like that, he did because of the drugs and everything that Horn did to him. It wasn't really him."

"I've got some good news on that front," Marella said as she walked into the room. "The drugs that Horn used to brainwash Saint John have all flushed themselves out of his system—our antidote worked and counteracted everything that Horn's doctors did. He'll be fine."

"That's great news," String replied, smiling. "See, Saint John? Everything's good, like we said."

"I'm sure glad to hear that," Saint John replied. "I guess I owe you for that, Caitlin. You were the one who tagged me with the antidote, just like you told me you did to String."

"I'm just glad this one worked better than the one I injected String with that day," Caitlin said. "That drug knocked String so far out that-that I thought he was dead for a long time. I never could have lived with myself if my injecting him with that drug had killed him."

"Caitlin, it's okay," String said when he heard his wife's voice start to waver. "The antidote worked, and brought me back. Sinj and I both owe you our lives, and we'll never forget it."

"For once, I agree with my little brother," Saint John said. "I'll never be able to repay you for getting my head right, Caitlin."

"It's okay, Saint John. And please, call me 'Cait.'"

"Fine, Cait. If you'll call me 'Sinj,' like String does."

"Okay, Sinj," Caitlin replied, smiling at her brother-in-law.

"Anyway," Marella said, "Saint John should be able to go home in a couple of days. He's healing well, so we'll let him go home soon."

"Good," Saint John said, "I've gotta say, the food around here isn't as bad as base hospitals, but it's still hospital food."

"We try, Saint John," Marella said, smiling at him, "but I think all hospital food is just naturally bad. Don't ask me why."

"I hear you, Marella," Saint John said as everyone laughed. "Oh, I wish I hadn't laughed like that. That hurts!"

"Sorry about that, Sinj," Caitlin said, smiling at him.

"That's okay, Cait. Actually, that smile makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Her smile has a tendency to do that, Sinj," String replied. "Every time Caitlin smiles at me, I swear I know everything is right in my world."

"I can see why," Saint John said.

"I call that her 'million-dollar smile,' because she looks like a million bucks when she smiles like that."

"It fits," Saint John replied, grinning at his brother and sister-in-law. "How the heck did you ever get so lucky, little brother?"

"Sinj, if I had a dollar for every time I've asked myself that question ever since we got together, even before we got married, I would be so rich it wouldn't even be funny."

"I think you're already rich, little brother, and I'm not just talkin' about money," Saint John replied.

"I have to agree with Sinj, String," Caitlin said.

"Well, I sure wouldn't argue with that," String replied.

"Good choice." Caitlin smiled at String before he kissed her again.

"Oh, stop it, you two! You're gonna give me cavities, with all this sweetness!"

"Sorry, Sinj," Caitlin said, her cheeks turning a slight pink with embarrassment.

"That's okay. I was just kidding, Cait. Actually, I think it's great to see String so darned happy, and I hope it never changes."

"As long as I'm around, it won't, Sinj. You've got my word on that."

"I'm glad to hear that, Cait. You're the best thing to happen to my brother in a very long time."

"Thanks, Sinj." Caitlin smiled as she turned to String. "See, String? Even your brother thinks I'm the best thing that ever happened to you."

"You are, Caitlin, and I'll tell you that for the rest of our lives, if you want me to."

"Sounds perfect to me, String."

"Well, Sinj, I think we're gonna get outta here and let you get some rest," String said. "We'll come back again tomorrow."

"Okay, little brother," Saint John said, smiling as Caitlin gently kissed his cheek again. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"'Bye, Sinj," Caitlin said, smiling at him.

"'Bye, Cait," Saint John replied, smiling at his sister-in-law.

"See you tomorrow, little brother," Saint John said as he smiled at String.

"See you tomorrow," String said, smiling at him.

"Dom," String said after they had returned to the hangar, "why did you feel like you had to hide Airwolf? You remember what Michael told us—Airwolf is _ours,_ basically, and Michael, Zeus, and the FIRM aren't looking for her anymore."

"I know, I know," Dom said, "but who's to say some young, eager agent might not decide to recover Airwolf to try and make a name for himself or herself, and ignore what Michael said? Like I always told you, kid, 'better safe than sorry.'"

"I understand, Dom, but you're gonna have to relax a little. I trust Michael, and you'll need to trust him at some point, too. Remember what you always told us that kinda worrying gets you."

"A _lifetime fulla bills!_ " All three said, laughing.

"God, that felt good to laugh like that," Dom said, "and I guess you're right. I'll try not to worry so much—but you know I'll always worry about our baby!"

Caitlin and String looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah, Dom," String said, "we know. And we understand."

"Thanks, you two. Now, get outta here and go home."

"Sounds like a good idea," String said. He and Caitlin quickly boarded a helicopter and headed home.

As they flew back to the cabin, Caitlin turned and looked at String in the pilot's seat of the helicopter. "I'm sure glad Sinj is gonna be okay."

"Yeah, me too," String said, smiling at his wife. "I was scared to death when we flew him back to Foxbridge—I mean, I didn't want the turbos because I was afraid they'd hurt him, and the longer it took to get there, the worse it looked."

"Well, Sinj is a fighter, just like you are, String. You don't know how many times I've been scared that I was gonna lose you, even before we got together. And I'm not just talkin' about that day at Horn's compound, either. There's been a whole lot of times you've gotten hurt on missions, and it looked like Dom and I were gonna lose you, and I've been scared every time."

"I understand, Caitlin. I've been scared of losing you a lot, too. Like when Sawyer kidnapped you, and I wasn't sure if we'd get those bombs disarmed in time—I was terrified that I was gonna lose you, and you'd never know how I felt about you."

"Funny you say that, String, because that's exactly how I felt," Caitlin said as they landed on the dock. "I wasn't scared that I was gonna die so much as that I was gonna die and never know whether or not you felt the same way about me that I do about you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," String said as they climbed out of the helicopter, "because I love you, Caitlin. I love you more than anybody I've ever loved in my life, and I always will. No matter what." Caitlin beamed as she heard the words they told each other on their wedding day.

"Yeah," Caitlin murmured as she slipped closer to String, "no matter what. 'Till death do us part, and no matter what, String." She gasped as Hawke kissed her, deeply and passionately, pouring every ounce of his love for her into the kiss. _God, there they go again,_ Caitlin thought as she felt her toes curling in her shoes. _I hope String never stops makin' me feel like this!_

A few minutes later, Hawke announced that dinner was ready—a simple meal of spaghetti and marinara sauce. "Thanks, String," Caitlin said as she fixed her plate. "I almost forgot how hungry I am."

"I know the feeling, Caitlin," String said as they sat down. "I mean, my stomach was doing barrel rolls when we were flying to Foxbridge, and of course you remember how I was while we were waiting for word on Saint John. But all of a sudden, I realize just how hungry I am, just like you said."

"Yeah," Caitlin said as they dug into their meals.

"I'll take care of the dishes," Caitlin said a few minutes later. She smiled at String as she filled the sink with soap, water, and the dirty dishes.

"I'll help," String said, picking up a dishtowel.

"String, the rule around here is that one person cooks, the other does the dishes," Caitlin said, then added, "but, I always appreciate it when you help. Heck, I don't care what we're doing, as long as we're doin' it together."

"Good," String said as Caitlin handed him the first dishes to dry and put away, "because that's exactly how I feel." He smiled at Caitlin as the pair finished the dinner dishes, then String walked behind the bar and fixed them both a glass of wine.

"Thanks, String," Caitlin said. "I'm sure glad this is all over, and Horn and that bitch of a daughter of his are gone, forever."

"Caitlin, there's somethin' that's been bothering me ever since that day when Horn grabbed me," String said. "Why were you so determined that you'd take care of Angelica, yourself?"

"Because I-I thought the two of you had slept together, String, and I was jealous," Caitlin admitted. "Even though you were still hidin' from your feelings, I was jealous. I mean—the look on her face when she walked out of your room, just before I came in—it was like she was awful satisfied about something."

"I understand, Caitlin, and let me assure you again—nothing happened. Yes, I kissed her, yes, we made out, but we never slept together."

"Thanks, String. I really needed to hear that."

"Any time, Caitlin." Hawke smiled at his wife and was rewarded with one of her most mind-blowing, heart-melting smiles directed back at him.

"I love you, Caitlin Hawke," String said, smiling at his wife.

"I love you too, Stringfellow Hawke." Caitlin smiled as she set her wine glass next to String's on the table, then took his hand and stood up, pulling him up with her and leading him to the sleeping loft.

Later, as Stringfellow Hawke pulled Caitlin's body tight against his own, he thought, _And all is right with my life again. Saint John's gonna be okay. Thank you again, Caitlin Hawke,_ he thought as he felt sleep claiming him. _For everything._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 **A/N:** This chapter, which takes place about a week after Chapter 4, will close out this little story arc. Thanks to **OldSFFan, fanfictionawf, Elanquest,** and everybody else who commented on this story. Enjoy the final chapter!-robertwnielsen

"Sinj, I'm glad you could make it," Caitlin said as Saint John walked into the cabin.

"Hey, I'm always up for a party," Saint John replied, smiling at her, "and I always love coming up here. Sometimes, I forget how beautiful this place is."

"Hey, Sinj, the cabin door is always open to you," String said, smiling at his older brother.

"I'll remember you said that," Saint John replied.

"Good," Caitlin replied as she handed Saint John a glass of wine.

"So, Saint John," Michael said, walking over to the group, "I'm glad you recovered as well as you did."

"Well, Michael, your wife and Dr. Richardson took good care of me," Saint John said, smiling at Marella. "Which reminds me, congratulations. String told me about how you two got married a few months after they did. I guess I wonder, though, what the heck took you so long?"

"Funny you should say that, Saint John. String said the same thing to me not long after I proposed to Marella, and I told him the truth—I was being just as stubborn about Marella as he was about Caitlin. Even though I didn't feel like I was cursed, the way your brother had, I-I guess I felt like there was no way Marella could love me, even though I think I loved her ever since I met her. That's why I did what I did that day at Red Star."

"I heard something about that—about how you threw Marella on the floor and threw your own body over hers. That didn't sound like something a boss would do for a fellow employee—I mean, Dom would never do that for String, or me. Now, Caitlin, maybe," Saint John said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I certainly hope he'll never have to do that," String said, grinning at Saint John, Dom, and Caitlin.

"I'll drink to that!" Dom said, raising his wine glass to his older foster son, then moving into the kitchen to start dinner.

"So, Saint John, how are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Like myself again," Saint John replied. "The bullet wound has almost healed—even the scar is almost gone—and I haven't felt this good in weeks. Especially knowing that my brother and sister-in-law don't hold anything I did while I was drugged against me."

"Saint John," Caitlin said, "how many times do we have to go over this? I told you back at Foxbridge that the person who came on to me wasn't the same person who was in that hospital bed—and he's not the same person sitting here, now. I will say this, though—if you don't accept the fact that String and I have both forgiven you for what you did, I swear I'll give you a free karate sample. You hear me?"

"Yeah, Cait. I hear you. And don't worry, because I'll never bring that up again."

"That's good to know." Caitlin smiled at Saint John. "'Cause I'm getting sick of hearin' about it, to be honest with you."

"Sinj, don't worry about it," String said, grinning at his brother, "Caitlin was the same way with me, after Horn captured me. I mean, I felt as guilty about what happened that day as you did about what happened back at the hangar, and just like with you, Caitlin threatened me with a karate demonstration if I didn't drop it. So, take my advice—drop it. It's over, it's done with, and I don't blame you for what happened that day, and neither does Caitlin. So let's just forget it. Okay?"

"Okay," Saint John replied.

"Okay." Caitlin grinned at her brother-in-law.

"By the way, Saint John, Zeus asked me to inform you that the FIRM won't be taking any action against you for what happened with you, Stringfellow, and Airwolf. Like Caitlin, we understand that what you did, you did under extreme duress, and that you weren't exactly in your right mind when you did it, so we'll treat this incident just the way we did with Stringfellow when Horn captured him. I'm just relieved that Horn and his daughter can never bother any of us again," Michael said.

"Agreed, Michael," Saint John said, smiling at the agent. "I certainly won't miss either one of them."

"Neither will we," String replied. "Sorry, Caitlin, I didn't mean to speak for you."

"What, you think I don't feel the exact same way, String? Trust me, I'm as relieved that those two are gone as anybody else here."

"Which reminds me, Caitlin, Zeus also asked me to inform you that there will be no disciplinary action taken against you for what happened at Horn's compound. We understand it was self-defense, just like what happened before."

"Before?" Saint John asked.

"When Horn captured String and Dom," Caitlin replied. "Remember how I told you I snuck into the compound disguised as one of the guards? Well, I had to shoot another guard when he tried to stop me from rescuing Dom. And Michael assured me that the FIRM wouldn't take any action against me a few days later."

"Caitlin, whenever a FIRM agent—and you, Dom, and Stringfellow are considered part-time FIRM agents—discharges their firearm, yes, we look into the incident, but we allow more latitude than most law enforcement agencies, because of the nature of our duties."

"That's a relief," Caitlin said, smiling at Michael.

"I agree," String replied. He remembered the nightmares Caitlin had after Michael had come to the hangar and informed them of the death of the guard she had shot, and was relieved that Caitlin would not go through that again.

"String," Caitlin said, recognizing something in her husband's eyes, "don't worry. I won't be having any nightmares about shooting Angelica. In my opinion, that bitch deserved a lot more than two shots in the gut, after everything she did."

"Okay, Caitlin," String replied.

"By the way, little brother," Saint John said, "remember back in the compound, when you asked me why I let those two scramble my brain? I-I think I only did it because Angelica was sayin' things that I wanted to hear—both about you and Dom, and about me. She kept tellin' me how she felt about me, and I was just dumb enough, or naive enough, to believe it."

 _Boy, does that sound familiar,_ Caitlin thought, suppressing a shudder as she recalled feeling almost the same way about Ken Sawyer.

"I think I understand, Sinj, and it's okay," String replied. "I mean, Angelica is—was, that is—a very persuasive woman."

"Well, I'm just glad she's gone," Saint John said.

"So are we," Caitlin replied, and String nodded his agreement.

"Dinner's ready," Dom said as he walked out of the kitchen. Everyone stood up and moved to the table to eat.

Discussion during dinner centered around Saint John's plans for the future, now that the operations group he'd been commanding was permanently disbanded, and he'd received an honorable discharge from the Army. Saint John told Michael that he'd be content working with String, Dom, and Caitlin at the hangar, and possibly flying Airwolf on missions. "That is, if String'll finish showing me how to fly her, and if I can pry him outta the pilot's seat now and then," Saint John joked.

"Sinj, just say the word, and we'll go back out and take the Lady up for a check ride," String said, grinning at his older brother.

"And this time, I won't point a gun at you," Saint John said.

"Saint John," Caitlin said, "what did I tell you about what happened?"

"Sorry, Caitlin." Saint John recognized the tone of her voice, and immediately regretted his comment. "Won't let that happen again."

"Good." Caitlin grinned at her brother-in-law. "And, I might just tag along with you two flyboys. I mean, somebody's gotta run the engineering console, even if you're not expecting to take the Lady into combat."

"Caitlin, you're always welcome to come along," String said, smiling at his wife.

"I'll remember you said that," she replied, smiling at him.

"Stringfellow, Caitlin, as always, it was a pleasure," Michael said a few hours later. "And Saint John, always good to see you."

"Same here, Michael. Especially under pleasant circumstances."

"Agreed." Michael smiled and shook hands with String, Dom, and Saint John, then gave Caitlin a friendly kiss on the cheek, and he and Marella headed out to their helicopter, parked a few feet away from the cabin.

"Well, I suppose Saint John and I better be heading out too," Dom said, grinning. "And I agree with Michael, surprisingly—I'm glad this business with Horn is over, finally."

"So are we, Dom," Caitlin said, grinning as Dom pulled her into a friendly embrace. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"You know I will," Dom said, grinning at her.

"Cait, you take care of my brother, okay?" Saint John said as he embraced her.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sinj," Caitlin said, smiling at him. "Taking care of String is tops on my priority list. I mean, after waitin' for him to pull his head outta his hind end about me for two years, I sure as heck don't want to lose him!"

"I see that," Saint John replied, "and I hope I never stop seeing it. You obviously make String happy, Caitlin, and that makes me happy. Ever since Kelly got killed, I hoped that String would open himself back up to sharing his life with someone, and I'm darned glad that you're the someone he chose to share his life with."

"So am I, Sinj," Caitlin said, grinning at him. "And remember what we said—the cabin door is always open to you."

"Okay." Saint John gave Caitlin and String both a final, warm embrace, then he and Dom walked out to the dock. Caitlin and String stood in the doorway and waved as Dom lifted the helicopter off the dock and pointed it back toward Van Nuys.

"Well," String said as they turned and walked back into the cabin, "I'm certainly glad this whole affair is over. And I'm especially glad to have my brother back. But most of all, I'm glad to have you in my life, Caitlin. I hope you know that."

"Just like I'm glad to have you in my life, String," she replied as she slipped her arms around his neck. "In case I haven't said it today, I love you, Stringfellow Hawke. More and more every day."

"And I love you, Caitlin Hawke. More and more every day, just like you said." He smiled at Caitlin as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

 _There they go again,_ Caitlin thought as she felt her toes curling inside her shoes. _God in Heaven, I love this man!_ She gasped when she felt String scoop her off her feet, knowing where he was taking her, and what he planned to do with her when they got there. _Just like that song says, I can tell you've got plans for me! And I am_ _ **so**_ _ready for them, String!_

"String," Caitlin gasped a few moments later as she unbuttoned his shirt, "I need you. Make love to me, Stringfellow Hawke. Right now."

String nodded as he worked at the buttons on Caitlin's blouse, and they quickly lowered themselves onto the bed, where the passion they each felt for the other quickly unleashed itself. When it was over, before String pulled Caitlin's body against his, he allowed himself to gaze into her eyes, and was not surprised to find them brimming with tears. _Happy tears,_ he thought as he withdrew from her and pulled her body tight against him.

 _Like I thought before,_ Caitlin thought when she saw Hawke's ice-blue eyes gazing lovingly down at her, _God in Heaven, I love this man!_ She felt her eyes fill with tears, and worried that Hawke would think something was wrong, but as she felt him pull her body tight against his, Caitlin knew he was happy. _And so am I,_ she thought with a contented sigh as she made herself comfortable in Hawke's arms. _I never thought anybody could be as happy as String and I are at this moment. Thank you, God, for bringin' Stringfellow Hawke into my life, and for helpin' him get his head right about me!_ Caitlin felt happier than she could ever recall being as she fell asleep, pondering the future.

 **The End.**


End file.
